Musketeers AU
by blackKamethyst
Summary: Ridiculous high school AU where the boys are on a varsity basketball team. I don't know why this idea popped into my head (could be all the boy and girlband music lately) but once it did I couldn't shake it. So unfortunately I don't own any of these characters,and there's some adult language. Lots of character references from the show


Surprise: I'm a cheesy amateur and you have been forewarned how not-serious this whole thing is. I mean look at that generic title!  
Thanks for reading it anyway.

If the story sparks some interest I have an idea of making this a two-shot with the women of the musketeers...also I found the photo on petitpotato's tumblr so thank you for sprinkling some talent into this work.

* * *

Athos, ever the apathetic senior, was growing suddenly nostalgic as he packed his Musketeers jersey into his duffle for his last home game...ever. Senior night was in about 2 hours and he was struck with the notion that everything was going to be so different. His heart ached in advance. So much had changed over the past year. He had lost so much, but then his basketball family had gained another member... he was trying desperately to get lost in his own thoughts, but as if by supernatural forces Athos' dark thoughts were interrupted by D'Artagnan 's incessant textbombing to save him from his teenage angst.

5:05pm Are you on your way yet?!

5:10pm Athos! If I'm late again Coach is gonna kill me!

5:15pm Athos you big idiot where are you?

5:15pm Sorry Athos I didn't mean it please and thank you for the ride…

Athos allowed himself a simple smirk, the closest thing to smiling he did these days, as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He was definitely going to be fashionably late for warmup-but Coach was used to it by now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aramis was still at the high school wrapping up with theatre practice. He was going to be the lead in the production of The Count of Monte Cristo and was so busy flirting and hamming it up with the play's "Mercedes" he had lost track of what time it was. It was his phone ringing that startled him into action. He was halfway down the hall before he had even answered it.

"Ohh Porthos, I just knew you were going to be late." Aramis beat his old friend to the punchline that would have been directed at him.

"How is it that I, coming from the senior center across town beat you to the gym when you are still at the school?" Porthos' hearty chuckle was contagious.

"Shut up you arrogant giant, I had very important matters to attend to..." Aramis finished the last of his sentence in person, catching up to his good friend and falling in stride with him.

"I will be sure to let Anne know about that important business." Porthos threatened with a wink.

"Ugh does everyone know about that?!" Aramis groaned and blushed at the idea. Anne was only the hottest cheerleader on the team...but more importantly, Anne was also already involved with the Class president of their junior year, Louis.

Porthos spared Aramis from anymore teasing when he pointed to the corner of the gym where their best friends Athos and D'Artagnan were already practicing.

"Goody two-shoes making us all look bad." He said with a smile as he ruffled the freshman's hair fondly.

"Says the guy who just got done playing violin for the elderly." D'Art replied. "And quit ruffling my hair like that. The other guys are never gonna take me seriously." He huffed glancing over at the other players. The gym was empty save for the team, and most were just huddled around in their own groups warming up together, totally not interested in the "inseparables".

"That's silly-because they already do. You're the only freshman on the Varsity team!" Athos did a mock bow, "last player to do that was me." He offered a rare wink to lift the kid's spirits.

"Anyway..." Aramis rolled his eyes "how cool is it that we beat coach here for once?!" Porthos met the other junior with a high five. At that moment, seemingly out of thin air, a basketball struck Aramis hard in the shoulder, the group winced in unison.

"Sorry Aramis-you were standing around so nicely I mistook you for the hoop." Coach Treville smiled and waltzed up to the group of boys. He placed a firm and uncomfortable grip on the boy's shoulders. Aramis mumbled something under his breath that only made the Coach's grin wider, it was very intimidating.

"So if I'm not around you guys just forget your drills huh?! Athos, are you a captain or aren't you? You are over there gossipin with the rest of them!" Treville's voice echoed through the halls like a military captain. Athos shrugged off the embarrassment that was beginning to redden his ears and clapped loudly.

"Okay team we are running plays-squad up!" He raced his friends to the other side of the court.

* * *

Coach Treville had grown very attached to his usual starting players-well the four of them at least. He was thankful that it wasn't seen as favoritism by the other players- their talent allowed them to be stars in everyone's eyes, not just his. This game was more important than that however, because Coach Treville also had a big question he wanted to ask Athos at the end of the night. The anticipation was making him nervous and excited all at once. This game was especially exciting because Treville was also getting to play against his rival coach, Richelieu. The opposing team wasn't as talented, but they were aggressive and it was Senior night so Richelieu probably had every intention of trying to humiliate the team and be sore losers if they were going to lose anyway. Coach Treville tried to keep his voice monotone and swallow all the emotions that were bubbling to the surface. He wanted his team to be totally focused tonight, and he knew that sentiment would need to start with him.

The starting lineup was going to change for the first half with D'art and Porthos and Aramis sitting out. Athos and Rushford would be in of course as well as 3 other seniors that were normally second string. When the other team finally arrived Coach Treville pulled his whole team together for a pregame huddle.

"Before we go into the locker room, I want you guys to take a look around and commit this moment to memory. The sights, the sounds, the smells...well maybe not that...and just play for each other tonight." He made a point to make eye contact with Rochefort. "To my seniors, enjoy yourselves-I'm confident in your abilities to win but I want you guys to know how proud of you I already am." He pulled away from the huddle almost awkwardly. "Alright then hands in" he gruffed. "All for one" He called. The boys voices echoed through the gym as the crowds began shuffling in "and one for all" they shouted in practiced unison. Whooping and hollering they followed their coach back to the lockers.

Constance and her teammate Charlotte D'winter had snuck into the gym without being spotted by the boys. They both played for the women's team and had decided to show their support together. It had taken a whole year for them to be slightly closer than just teammates, but at least they were cordial.

"Save me a seat will yah?" Constance asked as she skipped off to visit her friends on the cheer team. Ninon, Anne, and Samara were happily waiting for her. "Move over Marguerite, can't you see Constance needs room next to me?" Anne shooed the young girl away as nicely as she could muster and tapped the space beside her.

"We've been texting you for ages." Samara said in her heavy accent. "Girl do you ever keep your phone on you?"

Constance shrugged it off. "Have you guys seen "D'Art and the boys yet?" She looked around expectantly.

"For a girl who already has a boyfriend you sure do act pretty obvious." Ninon rolled her eyes and pointed as the boys came back onto the court.

All the girls awed as Athos strutted out next to Coach Treville. He had basically adopted the man as his father after his family's tragic car accident. It was no surprise that Treville would be his escort for the senior ceremony. Close behind was Rochefort escorted by his parents. They were always the loudest rudest ones in the stands. The cheerleaders had a personal grudge…and then they returned to smiling and clapping for the other seniors.

Constance had been so caught up in the moment she didn't see D'Artagnan sneak up behind her.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled down at her and flicked her ponytail playfully. "Come to watch me play?"

She blushed despite herself. "Here to support Athos you cheeky…" She didn't finish her thought because he had run off laughing to himself.

"What do you see in that goofball?" Anne asked pleasantly.

"Those puppy-eyes obviously." Samara finished for Constance, who was grateful she didn't have to respond. The cheer girls looked around to see the turnout as Constance scurried back over to her seat next to Charlotte D'winter.

"Look, isn't that Porthos' ex…what's her name…flea…?" Samara asked with just a hint of jealousy, but she tried to disguise it behind a scoff.

Ninon and Anne exchanged knowing looks with each other. Ninon cleared her throat authoritatively before beginning her spiel.

"Felicia, the skater girl? Also known fondly as Flea, yeah heard they broke up on mutual terms, she's probably here just for Porthos. Look at her friends over there, all look like they were dragged here." Ninon finished matter-of-factly, she knew everything about everyone. Even teachers.

Samara flipped her hair casually. "Interesting." She tried to sound sarcastic. The other girls just snickered. But then it was Anne's turn to be embarrassed, Ninon laughed to herself.

"And who would that be blowing you kisses Anne from the bench?" She had to do everything in her power not to whip out her phone and record her friend actually playing along with Aramis.

"Don't tell Louis, but I mean, can you blame me? He is a total babe!" She whispered.

The game started out surprisingly close, with the first quarter ending in a tie. This was most likely due to the usual starters being benched. But it did make for a much more interesting game against the normally stale Red Knights. The cheerleaders took every opportunity to pump up the home crowd. And Constance found herself grabbing Charlotte's hand to stand when D'Art, Aramis, and Porthos finally stepped onto the court. To her surprise, her enthusiasm seemed to rub off on the girl. Charlotte D'winter was clapping along with a smile on her face!

"In as Center comes Porthos, junior. Small forward, D'Artagnan, and coming in as shooting guard, Aramis!" The commentator must've known Aramis was a crowd favorite, several female voices could be heard over the general whooping and hollering of the crowd. He took the opportunity to wave and bow to the crowd very dramatically. "And with a total of 18 points by himself Rochefort returns to the game as power forward." He finished his thought after some of Aramis' fangirls had quieted. Athos was on the sideline talking in hushed whispers to Coach Treville.

"Don't let him steal your thunder Athos, I know Rochefort can be a poor sport but you are the best point guard a Coach could have. This team listens to you. Go out there and show 'em that you are great captain, and leader even beyond the court..." Treville had a very paternal look in his gaze that did not escape Athos attention.

"You are being awful sentimental tonight Coach." He hoped his smile illustrated just how much it meant to him so he wouldn't have to say it.

"Go play ball ya smartass" he smacked Athos on the rear end onto the court as halftime wound down. Coach beamed as he watch Athos giving a great speech to his team, and clapped along with the crowd as the inseparables returned to the court excited to play together once again.

Coach Treville chuckled to himself. Time to show up Richelieu once again.

And everything was going so well until the last quarter...

It happened so quickly even the other team was unsure of how to respond.

"D'Art that's you!" Athos shouted after a turnover, with a simple bounce pass to the young player. D'Artagnan was so focused on his next moves he didn't see a player from the Red Knights come up beside him and push him onto the ground with both hands. Taken off guard, D'art fell onto the ground just as the player jumped back with both his hands raised in the air. The push ended in an immediate whistle from the referee but it wasn't the fall that caused D'art to cry out suddenly. The player in his haste landed squarely on D'artagnan's ankle, and with a loud pop underneath him the kid tripped and fell to the ground beside the boy. The personal foul was called but more importantly the young freshman remained on the ground clutching his ankle. A hush fell over the gym and Constance was on her feet in a moment rushing to the sidelines. Her cheer friends waited and watched with baited breath for the boy to stand.

There was an athletic trainer on duty, and Aramis (who was also in athletic training club) rushed to assist the AT without thinking. They helped D'artagnan off the court while the crowd clapped sympathetically for him. Athos, who had seen the boy go down, was livid.

D'art smiled weakly at him and pointed to the net. " Take the shot for me and then kick their asses."

Athos nodded and called Aramis back into the moment. Aramis looked to D'art and to the man assisting him. They both nodded and Aramis went to help the team win the game.

After Athos scored the free throw points, Porthos and Aramis made a point to turn the game into a street style contest. Porthos dunked on the kid who hurt D'Art...twice. And Aramis happily allowed Rochefort to make 2 turnovers in a row so that he could make the next two 3 pointers himself. Athos scored another 8 points that game and the final 2 points were made by him as the buzzer sounded.

The crowd erupted into wild cheers at the final score 98-79. D'artagnan even hobbled onto the court in a walking boot and a crutch to hug and celebrate with his brothers in the moment.

"You gave us quite the scare there freshman!" Porthos roared into the boy's ears over the noise of the gym. He wrapped an arm around the limping D'artagnan and he used his size to their advantage to get the kid and their friends through the wild crowd. When the masses parted way, Constance could be seen standing and waiting for her friends.

"Congratulations Athos, and you too guys!" She complimented the upperclassmen before turning to embrace D'Art. He was taken aback but gladly returned it.

"Glad you're okay." She pecked him on the cheek causing them both to blush.

The other boys watched and snickered.

"Ahhh to be young" Aramis nudged Athos. "He's quite the scoundrel in the making, maybe he should stop hanging with you so much...you are starting to rub off on him!" Athos jaw dropped at the implication of it all. "Me?! You're one to talk."

"I'm just surprised he's able to get girls at all without even some peach fuzz on his face...?" Porthos laughed at his own joke followed closely by the others.

"I'm right here I can hear you..." D'Artagnan craned his neck accusingly as he wrapped an arm around Constance's waist. "Now before I change my mind...where should we go to celebrate?"

"Ninon is throwing a party..." Constance piped up. Then with a twinkle in her eye she finished "Anne and Samara will be there..." Aramis and Porthos exchanged looks with each other and raised their eyebrows knowingly. She cleared her throat to continue. "I would say you could come over early to hang out with just us but you boys could use a shower. See ya there!" She pushed D'art off of her and rushed off.

"Well let's hurry up and get there then boys." Everyone whipped around at the voice. Athos actually wanted to go to a party?! The boys figured they really should hurry home before he could change his mind.

* * *

"Athos wait up." Coach Treville had stayed behind to congratulate his players and chat with parents. He didn't want to miss this opportunity however, and jogged over to meet the boy.

"Wait for me in the car guys." Athos tossed his keys and as Porthos caught them, the trio walked off with faces of curious, but quiet obedience.

"Hey Coach, I promise I won't be home too late. And I'll make sure the others stay safe…" He rolled his eyes, hoping that was all the words he would need to exchange on the matter.

"It's not about that. I already know how responsible you are, and I am glad you are actually going out and enjoying the company of your friends…" Coach Treville cleared his throat to change the topic.

"But I have a very important question to ask you…" He took both the boys hands into his, he didn't know why it just felt very appropriate. A startled Athos let his face express his concern. He had received the news about his family in much the same way…

"Athos, I know how tough things have been for you lately. And I know it had to be weird moving in with your coach at first. But I hope that...well I think I'd…"  
Athos didn't understand where this was going...was Coach asking him to move out? His heart thumped out of his chest and he couldn't contain himself, the outburst that followed was unexpected for both of them. "Well out with it then!" He commanded.

"Quite right," Treville stuttered. Athos' look of horror only intensified.

"I was hoping you would let me, that is, I would like to become your legal guardian."

Athos stared at the man mouth agape.

"You...would?" Athos stammered.

"I would love nothing more." He answered honestly, releasing the boy's hands and exhaling the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well...I would like that very much too." Athos eyes burned with unshed tears but he smiled and threw himself into his Coach's waiting embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered into the boy's hair. Then he pulled him out and held him at shoulders length. "Now go, have some fun with your friends!" He smiled warmly, his own tears threatening to reveal themselves.

Athos started sprinting towards the car, his duffle bag swinging wildly beside him.

"All for one!" Treville called out after him.

Athos' voice echoed faintly back to him. "And one for all!"


End file.
